Celestial Being High School
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: Join our favorite Gundam Characters as they fight through the terrors of High school. AU.
1. Lunch

**Celestial Being High School **

_**A/n: Stated in both the title and the summary this story is about our beloved Gundam 00 characters in high school. Also I'm using American school system because that's the only one I know for sure. Couples will be the ones I like, NeilSetsuna, HalAlle, SomaMarie, LichtyChris, TieMil, and LasFeld**_

_**Lasee, Lyle, Neil – Seniors**_

_**Allelujuh, Hallelujuh, Marie, Soma – Juniors**_

_**Feldt, Lichty, Chris, and Tieria – Sophomores. **_

_**Setsuna, Mileina – Freshmen**_

_**Any adults are probably teachers. **_

**Disclaimer: If Gundam were mine, Neil wouldn't of died. **

**Lunch**

Celestial Being High School buzzed with noise as highschoolers of all ages flocked into the cafeteria. Some met up with friends and then went to get their lunch, and some got their lunch before met up with friends.

"I'm going to strangle you," swore Setsuna as he set his tray on the table before sliding into a set across from Lichty, Chris, and Neil.

"Uh-oh," sung Marie as Soma, Allelujuh, Hallelujuh, and her sat down.

"What'd you do this time Neil?" asked Tieria as himself, Feldt, and Mileina took their seats.

Lyle laughed as he and Lasee sat down, "You mean you guys haven't heard what my oh-so-lovey twin did?"

"Should we of?" questioned Allelujuh before adding, "Hal get your arm off me. You know some of the teachers don't appreciate the whole twincest thing."

"Screw teachers. I love you, so I'll touch you whenever and however I wan," Hallelujuh stated before kissing his twin, not bothering to make sure no one was around.

"Neil," Lasee declared starting up the previous conversation, "kissed Setsuna in the middle of Mr. Grahams second hour gym class."

"No wonder he wants to kill you," Soma stated, "That must have been terribly embarrassing."

"You have no right to talk," Marie reprimanded, "You tried to grope me in math class."

"Mr. Ian didn't mind," Soma answered sticking her tongue out.

"I wouldn't of done it," Neil declared, "if Mr. Graham wasn't such a pedobear."

Setsuna rolled his eyes as Mileina asked, "Why were you even here Neil? Shouldn't you of been in math class?" Because of their age difference Neil and Setsuna didn't see each other a lot during school.

"I was in the office so Billy asked me to take some papers down while we waited for Principle Sumeragi," Neil answered as he reached over and took a piece of cheese off Feldt's salad, "Which led to making out with Setsuna in short gym shorts when I found Mr. Graham staring at his ass."

"Possessive much," questioned Chris as she laughed with the others.

Neil grinned and kissed Setsuna lightly, "You know it honey. I have to be with a boyfriend this hot." Setsuna smacked him upside the head before continuing to eat his lunch.

"I guess this conversation is finished," laughed Allelujuh as he watched Neil rub his head and complain about the pain.


	2. Bus

**Celestial Being High School **

A/n: I'm happy you Gundam 00 fans like this! I'm dedicating this chapter because this person didn't just make my dad, she/he made my week! So this is for: _XxSetsuna-ChanxX!_

**Disclaimer: Have you seen the end of the movie? That should be proof enough.**

**Bus**

The bus was roaring with noise by the time Lyle, Neil, and Lasee joined the gang on the bus. "Aw! Why didn't you save me a seat by you?" whined Neil when he saw Feldt had taken the seat next to Setsuna.

The group was sitting in pairs, Mileina and Tieria, Neil and Lyle, Chris and Lichty, Allelujuh and Hallelujuh, Feldt and Setsuna, Soma and Marie, and Lasee sitting by himself.

"Because Feldt isn't going to try and rape me," Setsuna answered as he pulled out a textbook and set it on his lap so he could do his homework.

"Not rape when you like it," sung Hallelujuh as he and Soma threw paper a the other people on the bus.

"True that," Soma agreed cheering when she hit the head cheerleader.*

Feldt laughed before saying, "If you guys keep doing that she might take it out on Mileina for being your friend." The two stopped almost as soon as Feldt finished. That wasn't below this girl and they knew how hard Mileina had worked to get on the squad. They didn't want to ruin it for her.

"Speaking of after soon activities," Tieria stated, "Are you actually going join the wrestling team, Allelujuh?"

When Allelujuh gave a nod a fire flared up in Hallelujuh's eyes, "Oh Hell to the no. No one, other then me of course, is allowed to touch Allelujuh."

His jealous thoughts were cut off by Tieria saying, "This is my stop, will someone sit with Mileina?" Setsuna got up and moved so the brunette was leaning against him instead, Lasee slid into Setsuna's seat so he could be by his girlfriend, and Tieria kissed Mileina's forehead before leaving.

**-insert line-**

"Fuck! I died again!" swore Lyle resisting the urge to throw his DS a while later. By now only himself, Neil, Setsuna, and Mileina (since they were some of the last stops) were left.

"Language," the bus driver, Patrick, reprimanded, "There are little people up here."

"Sorry Pat," Lyle answered passing the DS to Neil so he could take a turn.

"See you later," Setsuna stated kissing Neil lightly on the cheek as he shoved his papers into his bag.

"What? This is Mileina's stop not yours," Neil answered.

"Science project," Mileina answered as she followed Setsuna down the aisle and out the door.


	3. Breaking The Rules

**Celestial Being High School **

_**A/ n: So this one was not written in my notebook. I was watching Glee, got the idea and began typing so it may turn or better, or maybe worse, then the other chapters. Please tell me if it disappoints you to much, so I can redo it. Because for me, as a writer even more so in a small Fandom like this, I want to please you guys as well as myself. And chances are, if none of you are pleased with it, I'm probably not either. Oh and I wanted to say, I know Soma is majorly OOC, but I think she's awesome the way I write her in this story! **_

_**I'm sorry my authors notes are always so long -frowny face-**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00**_

**Breaking the Rules. **

This group of students seemed to break every unwritten, and written, rules of the school. However since this group had been friends since elementary school the teachers had already been expecting this from the reports they'd gotten from the middle and elementary school teachers. But this...this was beyond what they expected.

**Rule 1: If Your Gay, Keep it to Yourself**

Whenever he was near him, Neil could be found touching Setsuna. Be it the pokes, and gentle hand brushes that came before they told their friends about them, or the kisses, hugs, and hand holding came afterward.

Hallelujuh and Allelujuh were more open then Setsuna and Neil about themselves. Unlike Setsuna, Allelujuh didn't protest to being shoved against a locker and kissed senseless. Then again, Neil has yet to try that on Setsuna. Hallelujuh could also be found dragging Allelujuh into a bathroom once a day, and by now they all knew better then to use that bathroom after the twins had disappeared into it.

Then there was Soma and Marie, more open then even Hallelujuh and Allelujuh. Soma wasn't beyond groping Marie in class, or randomly kissing her in the halls.

**Rule 2: Prettier then Pretty Girls = Cheerleader**

Chris, Marie, and Feldt were constantly offered a position on the squad. They would of asked Mileina and Soma as well, but Mileina was a freshmen and freshmen had to work for a spot, and Soma was far from the type of person they wanted on the squad.

So when Chris and Feldt turned the down the offers in favor of joining the science club, and Marie answered with a polite no thank you before adding a not to nice, 'I have better things to do then wear short skirts and let men treat me like a object' the cheerleaders, and their coach, were flabbergasted. No one had ever chosen not to join their squad, they were champions after all.

**Rule 3: Being a Cheerleader Makes You Jock Property.**

There was a rule among the students that any cheerleader, belonged to a jock. It didn't matter if you were on the soccer team, basket ball team, or football team, as long as you were a jock. When Mileina fought her way onto the squad naturally people assumed she would dump Tieria and follow this unspoken rule, like many others had before her. She never did.

Mileina was pretty, and everyone knew no one had touched her, so naturally she became a target for most of the jocks. Every single time one of them asked her out, she shot them down. Finally the head cheerleader, thinking Mileina would do what she told her to, told her to either break up with Tieria or get off her squad. The next day, Mileina came to practice with a resignation form.

**Rule 4: Stay In Your League. **

Lichty was a dork, and while Chris was a science lover, she was still out of league. The school knew this, and he knew it. Chris always insisted if anything he was out of her league. He was to sweet, funny, and just generally perfect for her. Lichty always firmly denied this however, saying she was just to pretty, smart, and caring for him. In the eyes of most of the student body, he was right, Chris was out of his league.

Feldt was the smartest, and one of the most beautiful, inside and out, people that the school had ever saw. When the teachers had found out what her relationship with Lasee was they all wondered why someone like Feldt was with someone as class clowny, and uncaring, when it came to grades anyways because the boy was smart he just chose not to try, as him.

**Rule 5: Always Paying Attention in Class Is For Losers.**

Not a single one of them didn't pay attention to their teachers. The teachers were there to teach after all, and they were their to learn. So during classes they all zipped their mouths and listened unless they were told they could do otherwise.

These kids truly did turn the school upside down with all their personalities, and disregard for written and unwritten rules. But that was them.


	4. Fifteen

**Celestial Being High School**

_**A/n: Here is, yet another installment of Celestial Being High School. **_

_**This one is a song-fic! ^_^ So this will revolve the most around Setsuna and Mileina because they are our freshmen. Also, I don't think I mentioned this but while I use a American school system, this DOES still take place in Japan. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00.**_

**Fifteen. **

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your very first day. _

_You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while_

_Try and stay out of everybody's way._

_It's your fresh men year and you're gonna be here_

_For the next four years in this town_

_Hoping of those Senior boys will wink at you and say_

_You know I haven't seen you around before._

Setsuna took a deep breath before pushing the doors to the high school open. It was the first day of his freshmen year, the beginning of his last four years in this town, the beginning of high school. In a matter of minutes he was standing in front of his locker trying to get it to open.

"Suna!" screamed a voice and a second later the familiar arms of a certain senior.

Setsuna smiled slightly and turned to see Neil and their friends standing by him, "Hi guys."

"We missed you!" exclaimed Chris throwing her arms around him as well, "I still can't believe you spent the last month of summer vacation in Paris!"

"It wasn't really that great," Setsuna stated with a laugh as he unwound the girls arms from around his neck, "I'm going to head to class."

_Cause When you're Fifteen and_

_somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_and when your fifteen feeling like _

_there's nothing to figure out_

_but count to ten, take it in_

_This is life before you know_

_who you're gonna be_

_Fifteen. _

"'Kay," Chris said, now latched onto Lichty's arm again, "Enjoy your first day Setsuna~" She waved goodbye before Tieria, Feldt, Lichty, and her left. Allelujuh, Hallelujuh, Soma, and Marie left soon after them, wishing Setsuna luck before leaving of course.

"I love you," Neil told him kissing his cheek before he left, Lyle, and Lasee following him as they headed to their classes. Setsuna smiled to himself before grabbing his books out of his locker and heading to his own class.

_You sit in a class next to a redheaded Abigail,_

_soon one of you're best friends._

_Laughing at the other girls, _

_who think they're so cool. _

_We'll be out of here as soon as we can_

_And then you're on your very first date_

_and he's got a car and you're feeling like flying_

_And your mama's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one_

_And your dancing round your room when the night ends._

_When the night ends._

Mileina glanced around the room as she slid into a seat, true to her suspicions Setsuna wasn't in this class with her. She was soon joined by a nervous looking redhead. Sensing the girl was probably a foreigner she walked up her and asked, "_**Hello." **_

__A look of relief washed over the girls face, "_**I'm so happy someone else here knows English. I thought I would be completely isolated until I got the hang of Japanese." **_Mileina giggled before saying she'd be happy to help the girl with understanding the teachers and socializing as long as she needed. "_**Merci,"**_ the girl told her in french making Mileina grin. _**"I'm Abigail by the way. You can call me Abby though." **_

_** "Mileina," **_Mileina answered with a grin, _**"I'm sitting over there if **__**you want to join me."**_ Abigail nodded and the two went to sit where Mileina's stuff was sitting. Neither knew that soon they would grow to be extremely close.

_(Time Skip)_

Mileina bit her lip as she floated into the house with a smile after her first date with Tieria. "Mileina!" shouted a voice and she spun just as her father came lunging at her, crying something about his little girl growing up and Tieria deserving to die now.

"How was your date darling?" her mother asked with a knowing smile. Mileina had liked Tieria since they had met during her first year of elementary.

"Great," Mileina answered before running up the stairs glowing with happiness.

_Cause when you're fifteen and_

_somebody tells you they love you_

_you're gonna believe them_

_When you're fifteen and your first kiss_

_Makes your head spin 'round but_

_In your life you'll do things greater_

_then dating the boy on the football team_

_but I didn't know it at Fifteen _

Mileina smiled as she collapsed on her bed, remembering the way Tieria's lips had felt against hers when they'd kissed goodnight, and when he'd said he had loved her almost as long as she had loved him. Her mind floated back to the kiss again and she remembered that feeling of her head spinning and her legs going weak.

Mileina smiled widely to herself, and mumbled, "This is going to be a great year."


	5. Pep Rally

**Celestial Being High School **

_**A/n: Ah...it's been awhile huh?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00**_

**Pep Rally**

"Over here!" screamed Chris when she saw Lyle and Lasee making their way into the gym. The two boys quickly joined the others on the bleachers. All together they took up sections of 3 bleachers, even without Mileina who were sitting in the center of the bottom bleacher with the cheer-leading squad. Tieria, Feldt, Chris, and Setsuna sat together on one bleacher, Lichty, and Lasee sat behind their girlfriends, Hallelujuh and Allelujuh sitting next to them, and then Lyle, Marie, and Soma sat behind them, on the highest bleacher.

"Is thing going to start soon? Tieria asked impatiently, most of them had been sitting there for at least ten minutes now. Then, as if to answer him the music started and the basketball team, Neil leading them, entered the now cheering room.

After singing the fight song, the principal took the mic from it's stand and started talking about how well the team did, and how important it was they come to tonight because if the team won they were going onto state or something like that. While she was talking Neil looked up from his spot with his team and looked for Setsuna in the crowd. Spotting the dark haired boy leaning against Allelujuh's legs as he spoke to Lichty, Neil smiled and waved, hoping one of them would spot him. And one of them did, Marie tapped on Setsuna's head and pointed toward Neil. When the boy turned, Neil saw a huge smile on Setsuna's face as he waved back.

'Good luck tonight' Setsuna mouthed.

Neil tilted his head, and mouthed back, 'Your not coming?'

In replay his boyfriend shook his head, 'I'm grounded because I got a C on my math test.'

Neil resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Setsuna's parents expected way to much out of him, 'Beg? Please? I need you there...'

Setsuna couldn't help the large grin which spread across his face, 'I'll...I'll see what I can do.' With a satisfied grin Neil turned back to the principal and tried to focus on what she was saying as he waited her to finish, so the coach could announce the names of him and his teammates before the cheerleaders did a few routines and the pep rally ended. 

_**E/n: Ah pep rallies...the bane of my middle school life. Aren't they just a pain? **_

_**Sorry if you guys think this is short. I'm listening to Aquarion as I type and while it's giving me a few ideas, I also just want to finish and switch over to the internet so I can watch.**_


	6. Winterguard

**Celestial Being High School **

_**A/n: Since the other one was so short, I wrote another one! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00**_

**Winter Guard**

"I swear, this is totally just color guard in the winter," Lichty declared as the group watched one of the 'units' perform. The group was sitting on the bleachers in some collage gym, watching the Winter Guard tournament since Feldt was in their school's team.

Lyle laughed, "As much as I agree, I would keep your voice down if I were you." Lichty looked away from the performance and found a number of the people around him seemed to be a bit upset over what he had said.

"Would you two shut up?" Mileina stated scrunching her nose, "I like this song." The group currently performing was doing their routine to Paparazzi by Lady Gaga.

"Well excu-use me," Lichty stated with a roll of his eyes. Lichty was sitting in between Chris, and Setsuna, with Mileina on Chris's other side, and Lasee right behind Lichty. On Lasee's right was Lyle and Neil, the later being behind Setsuna so he could play with his boyfriend's hair, while Allelujuh and Tieria sat on Lasee's left. Soma, Marie, and Hallelujuh sat another row above them.

**-Insert Line- **

Sometime later their school's team stepped onto the floor. "Oh! I see her!" Chris exclaimed as Lyle turned the camcorder on.

"Where? I can't find her," Lyle answered moving the camera to where Chris was pointing. Feldt was the second person in the first row, she looked stunning in her costume of a yellow tank top and flowing black skirt.

Lasee watched carefully as she took her place next to the one male on the team, Tristian, as Love Struck By V-Factory started."I swear...is that pretty boy makes one wrong move we're breaking his arm tomorrow."

Lyle nodded, "Roger that. Now just sit back and cheer for her you Love Struck idiot."

"Oh, I see what you did there," laughed Soma, leaning back against the bleacher as she watched the group pick up their flags and begin behind her much to the displeasure of the people sitting there. 

_**E/n: So, I went to my older sister's winter guard tournament today, and if she knew I wrote this I would never live it down because I told her it was a stupid sport when..I actually enjoyed watching it a lot. **_

_**I'm happy to announce that her team came in 3rd place. **_


	7. PE Class

**Celestial Being High School **

**A/n: OMG IT'S BEEN FOREVER! IM SOOOOOOO SORRY MY LOVELY READER(s). **

**So I went back through this story (since I haven't updated in four months) and I decided I would write about the famous incident from chapter 1 ;)**

**Disclaimer: Gundam 00 is not mine **

**PE Class**

"Twenty laps boys!" Mr. Graham shouted as he blew his whistle. As the boys set off for their warm up laps – because after their running they really just played some kind of sport or game all class – the teachers green eyes stayed trained on them. While Setsuna ran quietly - trying to ignore the fact that his teacher was clearly staring at hisass.

"This sucks," Michael Trinity grumbled as he caught up with Setsuna. Michael was one of the friends Setsuna had made when he'd started high school earlier that year – he had to have friends in class to keep him for going insane and Mileina just didn't cut it sometimes. "Johann kept me up all night so I barely have the energy to run 5 laps much less 20, and I swear to god my butt put on pounds so now these shorts are tighter then I'm comfortable with considering Graham's pedophile nature."

Setsuna heard a chuckle on his right and he didn't have to turn to know it was his other best friend Beside Pain (sometimes he wondered why the fuck his friend had such a weird name – then he remembered that his parents names were Ribbons and Hiling) having finally caught up with them as well. "I don't see why you beat around the bush," laughed Beside, "We both know when you say 'kept you up all night' you mean you begged for it so your brother fucked you into next Tuesday. How can you walk?"

"He's high," Setsuna answered for Michael. "I watched him down half a bottle of pain killers before class started."

"Damn you and your creepy immuneness to side effects," Beside huffed.

They were going around for their tenth lap when they heard a familiar voice shout from the door way, "Suna~" Before Setsuna could fully turn to see the person who was calling for him – he was being pushed to the ground and kissed senseless.

Setsuna could hear Graham shouting at Neil to get out his classroom and to the detention room, Michael giggling before he shut up as Beside made a jab at his relationship with Johann and they began fighting, and the other boys whispering. But his hands had quickly found their way into Neil's hair and he couldn't really bring himself to care about anyone around them right now.

For now – he'd just let his boyfriend molest him on the gym floor. He'd get pissed later.


End file.
